2008 Phrase List
This was the phrase list used for Summer 2008 Contest. The current phrase list and other years' lists can be found on the Stupid Whiner Topic Seconds Game page. The SC2K8 Response List 00 - *Explodes* 01 - That's what she said. 02 - http://i120.photobucket.com/albums/o179/NS-Shadow/youphailmariostyle.gif 03 - Your bracket just tore its quad! 04 - http://img84.imageshack.us/img84/221/angerse4.gif 05 - Checking in 06 - Your ideas intrigue me and I would like to subscribe to your newsletter 07 - (Losing Character) is so screwed 08 - So this is a story all about how your life got flip-turned upside down. 09 - In the words of the SSBM announcer: FAILURE. 10 - http://img404.imageshack.us/img404/3750/cusackopinfd6.jpg 11 - You’d think this was a popularity contest or something 12 - You sass that unhoopy topic creator? Now there's a strag who doesn't know where his towel is. 13 - Your face is bees. 14 - ##Vote:creator 15 - I feel asleep. 16 - Just another nail in your bracket's coffin 17 - http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v479/mrfuc/rkoinfj1yo4ds2.gif 18 - It doesn't matter because black haired cloud is going to win it all. hail black haired cloud 19 - Blacker than the depths of darkest night, hotter and more bitter than Hell itself... that is your bracket. 20 - http://img208.imageshack.us/img208/7352/shark2jt3.jpg 21 - I'M ****IG DAYCOP 22 - http://img510.imageshack.us/img510/11/alpacakz3.jpg 23 - FOR THE HORDE! 24 - character died of dysentery. 25 - http://i4.tinypic.com/66j8o6p.gif 26 - Don't worry, it's opposite day! 27 - You think it sucks for you, I needed the prize money to feed my family! 28 - That's nice. Here's a picture of midgets playing basketball! http://www.jokechallenge.com/funny_pictures/midget_basketball.jpg 29 - character uses antlers in all of his decorating! 30 - At least 40 million sperm are released per ejaculation, yet somehow you were born. 31 - http://img442.imageshack.us/img442/2452/failstickfg1.jpg 32 - You bought an N-Gage, didn't you? 33 - We held a meeting and decided to screw up your bracket 34 - The velociraptor spots you 40 meters away and attacks, accelerating at 4 m/s$s up to its top speed of 25 m/s. When it spots you, you begin to flee, quickly reaching your top speed of 6 m/s. How far can you get before you're caught and devoured? 35 - We rigged the polls 36 - GREAT SCOTT MARTY, MY INDICATORS SHOW THAT CHARACTER HAS LESS VOTES! 37 - http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y22/Kairi099/Giveadamn.gif 38 - It's because the winning characters got more votes. With lasers! 39 - Attention whiner! My hair is taunting you! 40 - http://img444.imageshack.us/img444/5360/paaaanchib6.png 41 - It's all part of The Plan™ 42 - Your bracket sucks and is now about trains 43 - http://macrochan.org/source/C/7/C7EUFMDDT6367NKLSU6E5W5XSXUUHJU2.jpeg 44 - Where I come from, jokes are funny 45 - That's not your best cereal 46 - http://img530.imageshack.us/img530/3268/dontworrywi1.jpg 47 - this is the worst topic ever 48 - This is why you've never touched a happy fruit 49 - http://img411.imageshack.us/img411/5664/xdgj8.jpg 50 - War13104 had Kefka beating Crono. He still looks smarter than you. 51 - nanomachines 52 - VOTE RUSH KEKEKEKE 53 - Just wait till the wake up! 54 - http://img343.imageshack.us/img343/3746/catgirls6lo.gif 55 - Well EXCUUUUUUUUSE me, princess! 56 - OBJECTION! 57- http://img466.imageshack.us/img466/478/11314014564654ay.jpg 58 - You probably don't think that I can force this towel down your throat. But trust me, I can. All the way. Except I'd hold onto this one little bit at the end. When your stomach starts to digest it, I pull it out. Taking your stomach lining with it. For most people it would take about a week to die. It's very painful. 59 - Why so serious? Category:GameFAQs Contests Category:Fads Category:Lists